


Twist Yourself Around Me

by littlehuntress



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Peter is never going to make it early to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Yourself Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: MCU, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker, College AU, and to help me with my writer's block. Idk.

Wade is quite content with the view he's got from his bed. Peter is bent over picking up the clothes strewn about the floor, giving him perfect visibility of his great ass. Perky and perfectly round. He's truly lucky to be tapping that if he does say so. Peter frowns letting out a disgruntled sound when he realizes his shirt is inside out. Wade could spend the entire day just looking at him. He's kind of a sucker for Peter. 

"Do you plan on getting up any time soon?" Peter says, struggling with the leg of his jeans and almost falling over when he misses the hole. He huffs unhappy, sitting down on the edge of Wade's narrow bed to do the whole getting dressed thing with what he probably expects is more refinement.

"I can't find in me the motivation to do so," Wade responds crossing his arms behind his head, marveling at the way Peter's hair is sticking up in odd places, making him look like the most adorable, and sexy hedgehog he's seen. He kind of wants to run his fingers through the strands and pull a little just the way Peter likes and gets him going. Wade sits up making an executive decision and pulling Peter by the back of his shirt causing him to tumble back and land against his chest, one of his arms going around his middle, his breath is hot on Peter's skin when he whispers, "But with the right stimulus..." He nibbles on Peter's earlobe, loving the way Peter fits just right in his arms, how his breathing gets rougher, catches in his throat. He grazes the skin peeking below Peter's t-shirt with his fingertips. Feeling the muscles tense.

"Wade," Peter whines in that breathless way which causes Wade's stomach to drop and tighten. "You're naked."

"Very. You like?"

"I'm gonna be late for class if I don't get a move on," he says not moving even an inch away from him. Wade catches the moment Peter's eyes close, the tip of his tongue poking out and he's almost sure Peter wouldn't oppose the idea of a quickie, until he wriggles out of his grasp to sit beside him. Effectively leaving him disappointed and half-hard. 

"Ugh, you're a tease. You're the very worst, Peter Parker. Why would you walk away when you could get with this?" Wade asks throwing his arms up in the air all dramatic like.

Peter bites his bottom lip, stares at him with those big brown eyes of his and Wade wants to die a little. "Much as I'd love to stay with you, I need to be on the other side of campus in about—oh, twenty-two minutes and I don't know if I can make it. Professor Stark will rib me mercilessly if I have a repeat from last week."

"The grass stains on your lovely outfit were not my fault. I repeat not my fault. Besides, you can make it. You can run there you have a wonderful stamina that puts most nineteen-year-olds to shame."

Peter scoffs. "I blame you for everything. You've practically turned me into a sex fiend. Your loose morals have rubbed off on me."

"Baby-boy," Wade sing-songs, taking the chance Peter's distracted to get closer to him, "that's not all I rubbed." He punctuates his words by sneaking a hand inside the front of Peter's unbuttoned jeans, palming him through the fabric of his boxers, sucking a fresh bruise into the skin below his ear. He bites his lower lip and Wade feels him begin to harden under his palm. Peter groans, pushing his hips up to get more of Wade's touch. 

"Did I mentioned I have a class?"

"Uh huh. I think you might have, but, isn't this much better? We can also learn a few things here, education doesn't end in the classroom. For example what happens if I do this?" Wade manages to pull down the front of Peter's underwear despite the awkward angle, Peter hisses when his hand makes contact with his cock and begins jerking him off, kind of messy and filthy but also kind of perfect. Grip hot and tight. 

"Your roommate could be back any second," Peter barely makes out. Wade maneuvers both of them down on the bed, hoping to get some grinding going. He takes his hand out from Peter's underwear and Peter gives him a disbelieving look, Wade kisses him as if to placate him, he wouldn't be as cruel as to leave him like that. He's a fucking gentleman. Wade nudges at his hip and Peter gets the hint, lifting his hips allowing Wade to pull down to his knees underwear and jeans. 

Wade sucks Peter's bottom lip into his mouth, leaving it wet with spit. "Nonsense, we have a system. He knows when not to come barging in because I'm too busy sexing you up." 

"Please tell me you don't do that cheesy 80's movie thing where you put a sock on the door," Peter says amused, gasping when Wade bites the inside of his thigh. His eyes flutter close, and stay that way, tiny mewls coming out from his mouth.

"No, I just texted him and told him to fuck off until further notice." 

Peter whimpers, fucking whimpers when Wade's hand is back on him, smearing pre-come down his length, savoring the feeling of Peter, hot and heavy. Peter bucks up into the tightness of his hand and Wade really enjoys this side of Peter, flushed and stuttering. Full of want. Trusting and willing, it does things to Wade that are hard to describe and burn. Hid wrist begins to cramp, but he doesn't care as long as he can keep making Peter do those tiny sounds and moan like he's choking on the air he breathes. Looks at him like he wants no one but Wade in bed with him. 

He covers Peter's mouth with his own, kissing him deep and hard as Peter spills over his hand, pretty sure their lips are going to bruise. 

Later Peter is way more frantic, blaming Wade for everything that's wrong, even global warming. Throwing his clothes on as fast as he can, but Wade is feeling pretty smug. Peter has two new bruises and he's going to need an actual comb if he expects his hair to look anywhere near decent. 

"Crap, have you seen my phone?"

Wade mock-gasps. "Language, Petey. Can't say I have. I don't remember much after you came into my room and dropped to your knees interrupting my study session. My brain sort of short circuited after."

The heat rising to Peter's cheeks suits him. "I need it along with an excuse for why I wasn't in class today." Peter takes Wade's phone from his desk, typing in the pass-code and searching for his contact name. "Really? You're still referring to me as the bae? What are we, fourteen?"

Wade smiles blithely. "Aw, but you are, babe. My bae. The apple of my eye, the fire of my loins. My one and only and so on."

"I swear I'm withdrawing sex until—aha, how did it get in there?" Peter digs out his phone from the space between mattress and wall. Silencing the Selena Gomez song Wade set as his personal ringtone. 

Wade grins at him, circling one hand around Peter's wrist. "You were saying?"

"Nothing." Peter leans down pressing their lips together, ending up on his back with Wade's tongue licking inside his mouth. 

Wade sends Peter out the door with clothes rumpled and glasses skewed, bag hung loosely over one shoulder. A dazed look over his features Wade is proud to have put there. With luck he'll make it to his next class.


End file.
